kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Alan Humphries
|image = |kanji = アラン·ハンフリーズ |romanji = Aran Hanfurīzu |race = Shinigami |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eyes = Green |hair = Brown |affiliation = Shinigami Dispatch Society |previous affiliation = |occupation = Officer |previous occupation = |base of operations = |status = Deceased |relatives = |manga debut N/A |anime debut = The Tales of Will the Shinigami (cameo) |video game debut = |japanese voice = N/A |english voice = N/A }} "Flowers? Those are Erica flowers... Yes... In the language of flowers, the mean 'loneliness'. All people are alone. From the time they are born to their last moment." - Alan to Eric Alan Humphries (アラン·ハンフリーズ, Aran Hanfurīzu) is a Shinigami exclusively introduced in the second musical and remake. Appearance Alan is a young man with short brown hair and a slight form. Similar to all Shinigami, he wears glasses, black suit though his tie is a bullock and has yellow-green eyes. Personality Alan is a member of the Shinigami Dispatch Department and works directly with Eric Slingby, William T. Spears, Ronald Knox, and Grell Sutcliff. Alan seems calm most of the time, but can become angry and shout. Like the other Shinigami, Alan has little tolerance for those who break the rules or slack off.Kuroshitsuji musical, The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World Musicals The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World Alan is revealed to have an illness named "The Thorns of Death," which can only be cured by collecting one thousand souls. Alan, despite his illness and his frequent attacks, participates in the hunting of his partner as well as his best friend, Eric Slingby, who is thought to be killing random people simply for his own pleasure. He even disguises himself in a dress in order to find Eric at the opera scene. After Alan confronts Eric, it is revealed that Eric has been collecting these souls in an attempt to save Alan's life, stating'' "I would commit any sin if that allows me to share your pain."'' Alan appears to instantly forgive Eric. The two agree to run away together, after Alan makes Eric promise not to kill anyone else. They both remove their glasses, which signifies their resignation as Shinigami. At the end of the musical, when Eric attempts to kill Ciel Phantomhive, Alan steps into his path (because Eric had promised earlier not to kill anymore) and is killed by Eric's Death Scythe. Eric is deeply upset, but Sebastian Michaelis ends his grief by killing Eric with Alan's Death Scythe. When Eric is killed, the souls that he had collected for Alan were released, falling like snow around Sebastian and Ciel, creating "the most beautiful death in the world." Remake In the remake of the musical, Shinya Matsumoto will be replace by Masataka Nakagauchi to take the role of Alan Humphries. Coming soon... Quotes * (To Grell) "Your important glasses are tilted." * (To William about Eric supporting him) "What support? I'm fine on my own!" * "I was born alone in this world and alone I will die. If this is my fate, why are tears coming out of my eyes?" Trivia in The Tales of Will the Shinigami]] * Alan and Eric are both original characters of Yana Toboso. * His Death Scythe is a Japanese-style long-handled garden slasher. * Alan has a disease called "Shi No Toge" (死の棘) literally meaning "The Sting of Death" or the "Thorns of Death". The Thorns are contracted when a soul destined to die becomes vengeful, fighting against the Shinigami that would reap it, manifesting itself in the form of the thorns. The thorns work their way through Alan's body, starting at the wrists and eventually leading to the heart, which will cause a fatal attack. There is no known cure, however it is rumoured that it can be cured by the sacrifice of one thousand pure souls. Alan is the only known Shinigami to ever contract it. * He's an honor student and his tutor and partner was Eric. * Alan likes Erica flowers and he taught Eric the meaning of it. * He has a cameo appearance in the sixth OVA.Kuroshitsuji OVA, The Tales of Will the Shinigami * Alan mentioned in the musical that his eyes are blurry without glasses. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical Category:Article stubs